Tell Me Where it Hurts
by mamacallalily
Summary: Uprooted from her life in Ireland, Killian gets the shock of her life as she's place in Eden Hall academy and makes friends with a popular hockey team known as the Ducks. But is she willing to open up to one duck in particular and tell him about her tragic life story in hopes she'll win his love forever? Let's find out. Chapter One is now up! :D Rated M for future chapters!


The crisp autumn air blew her curls over her shoulder as she strolled through the courtyard of Eden Hall academy. It was the start of her Junior year of school, and she'd most recently been uprooted from her home in Ireland and placed in the state of Minnesota. Her father's job required him to move their entire family to America, and she'd resented his decision ever since the day three months before when he'd given her and her twin brother the news. Anger boiled in her veins as she pushed her way through the crowded school and made it to the front office, already tired of the new school she was transferred to.

As she was given her schedule for class, she caught a glimpse of a pair of males whose sites set upon her, the new girl. Rolling her eyes, she trailed from the office towards her first class of the day, History. As she lost herself in the halls of Eden Hall, her cerulean hues trailed over the numbering on the doors. _203, 204, 205... ah, 206._

She made her way into the practically empty classroom and took a seat that sat furthest from the front of the room, watching as the class poured into the room one by one. The last of the students to come into the room being the two young males that constantly stared towards her whilst grabbing her schedule of classes.

One male was rather large, muscular as he loomed over most of the class - she was guessing he stood about six foot three inches, while his friend stood possibly three inches shorter than him. His face held that of a younger complexion, but body frame told her she was elder than he looked. His jet black locks were slicked back against his head, a bandana placed about the top of his head, helping to keep loose hair from falling in his eyes.

His light brow hues met her cerulean ones as she peered towards him, before she immediately looked away from his glance. Her eyes trailed towards the only two empty seats, which with her luck were located right in front of her. Both of the males took the seats, the taller one settling in the seat that was perched directly in front of hers.

Keeping her head down, her eye sight settled on the chipping paint of the desktop as the teacher introduced the kids to a new year before announcing that a new student had joined the school for their Junior year.

"Killian Persephone, she's most recently transferred from the country of Ireland." The teacher announced, causing the young girl to glance up towards the front of the room. "Would you please come up and tell us something about yourself, dear." He nodded towards the girl as she cowered behind the tall male in front of her. With a roll of her eyes, she got up from her seat before slowly making her way towards the front of the room, aware of the entire classes eyes on her.

Fidgeting with a strand of loose material on the front of her Slayer muscle shirt, she allowed her hues to trail over the crowd in wonder, before they landed on the male from before, his keen face holding a casual smirk before she simply glanced towards the teacher.

"Well, 'M a droomer, and my da and I love Hockey." Her thick Irish accent clashed against the murmurs of American ones as she finished speaking and her classmates practically gaped in awe at the sound of her voice. "What? Ya never heard an Irish person speak?" she rolled her eyes as she trudged back towards her seat.

The class, after the horrid encounter with her classes reaction, went by swiftly and soon enough four of her classes were over and she off to lunch. Gathering her lunch, she trailed towards the large dining hall, as she strolled through the dining hall she felt the bore of many eyes on her being before she took a seat at the lonesome table in the corner of the large room. Not long after she sat did the two males from her very first class of the day approach her and settle down in the two seats across from her.

"I'm Dean, Dean Portman." The taller of the two spoke, before poking a thumb in his friends direction, "And this is Fulton Reed. We're the bash brothers." His casual smirk appeared on his lips which caused Killian to simple roll her eyes before picking at the cafeteria burger that sat on the dull colored tray in front of her.

"An 'm supposed to be impressed by dis?" She spoke softly as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, we do play for the best hockey team at this lame school." Fulton finally piped up, his satisfied smirk never leaving his face as he glanced in his 'brothers' direction.

"Yeah, and you said you and your dad loved hockey - so it should impress you." Dean snorted in a rather cocky manner before his smirk faltered at her expressionless face.

"Don' really care, lads." She winked in their direction before her gaze peered towards a meek young girl moving in their direction.

"Fulton, Portman - leave the poor girl alone. She doesn't need to be bothered by you morons this early in the day." She spoke in a rather loud tone as her small hands came to grasp the shoulders of the two bash brothers.

"Oh come on, Connie, we were just giving her a good ole' Eden Hall welcome from the Ducks." Fulton chuckled as he spoke, glancing up at one of their only female teammates. "Besides, we were just coming over to invite her to the game tomorrow, since she stated in History that she likes hockey so much."

Killian simply shrugged her shoulders in response as all three of the teammates peered in her direction simultaneously. "I 'spose I could make a guest appearance in this game. If ye leave me alone to eat my lunch." She retorted.

"Deal - see ya later, Ireland." Dean smirked as the bash brothers stood, he winked in her direction before trailing along behind his friends towards a large table filled with the rest of the hockey team they played for.

_Boy am I in for one hell of a school year_, she thought to herself as she finished choking down the driest school lunch she'd ever been served.

* * *

Aye! Hello there folks! Calla here, I am a new writer on this site, though I've already written a story for The Hobbit and posted the first chapter here.  
I'd love for you all to read and review this writing.  
I suppose if I do get feedback on it, I'll continue with it, but I'm not sure yet if I like it.  
For now, let's just say it's possibly gonna be a romantic drabble for Dean Portman and an OC of mine from Ireland. :3

Enjoy lovelies!


End file.
